


give him the stars

by EverythingandAnything



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Courtship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingandAnything/pseuds/EverythingandAnything
Summary: We will be arriving in the city of Olkarion in the next fortnight, where Commander Holt will be presenting his findings, and then...if we are lucky, we will be back in Galaxia within a month and a half. I promise you that I’ll propose then.________________________Or Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane attempts to conjure up the courage to confess and propose to Keith Kogane during a months long mission at sea. Meanwhile back in the seaside town of Galaxia, Keith remains convinced that his own feelings for the Lieutenant are unrequited.





	give him the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Downunda Server, and to my dearest friends [spooky](http://spookyfoot.tumblr.com/), and [ren](https://starrynightren.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me, and for reading through this a million times! This one's for you.

Dearest Shiro,

Today I learned that a group of stars known as the “Southern Cross” are used by those living in the lands beyond the boundary to navigate, rather than the Ursa Minor constellation as we do here. Isn’t that funny; we all live under the same sky, and yet differences still exist. Are you using the same stars now, as you sail with Commander Holt and his crew? Promise me that you’ll tell me all about it when you return, so that I may learn to do so as well ~~before I join you in your future expeditions~~ ? After all, what’s one more star chart to learn after the hundreds we’ve studied together? In return, I guess I’ll have to regale you with my grand adventures in Commander Iverson’s library, since you’ll no doubt find my feats of life and death amongst the ancient death traps he calls bookshelves most entertaining indeed. It’s only become more dangerous without you to assist me in getting things from high places; I swear that Commander Iverson always requests things from the tallest shelves just to toy with me. ~~I miss seeing your impression of him, it never fails to make me laugh~~ . Fear not though, for this noble knight will persevere! With you and Lieutenant Holt both absent, I’m afraid that Galaxia is quieter than ever, especially now that I’ve vowed to stop disrupting the peace with my antics on horseback. I regret that I must end this entry short; Papa’s calling for me to assist him with some new customers. He wishes you pleasant journeys too, from one former sailor to a current one, as do I. It’s at times like this that I wish I were able to send this to where you are, but alas, it appears that you must return so that you may read all the letters I’ve written to you in your absence! ~~Come back to me safely Shiro, so that I may tell you how I truly feel .~~

Your faithful friend,

Keith Kogane

 

* * *

 

If Takashi Shirogane holds the notebook close enough, he can still catch the faintest scent of dog hair, dust, and iron amongst that of sea salt, caulking, and tar. The cracks in the worn leather of the cover are rough beneath his calloused palms as he flips it open to its latest page, a smile tugging at his lips despite the exhaustion pulsing through his limbs as he blots his quill.

_Day 72 (15.6.1820). Somewhere in the Kuiper Sea._

In the distance, Lieutenant Holt’s laughter breaks through the work of the crew and the crashing of waves against the hull of the ship, and Shiro chuckles as stray droplets catch against the back of his neck to run sticky rivlets down his skin.

_Hello Keith,_

_We were able to collect some more samples today; the waters being calmer than they have in previous days, though to Lieutenant Holt’s disappointment, we have yet to discover any new lifeforms. Commander Holt is currently conducting experiments on them as I write, but with the limited apparatuses on board, I wager that they may take a week to complete at the very least._

He yelps when an errant wave strikes the ship, huddling the notebook close to his chest as the fabric of his officer’s jacket is promptly drenched, the splutters and cries of his fellow crew members fading away with the rush of the sea. A memory flashes through his mind, one of sparkling deep purple eyes, of lips curled up into a mischievous smirk, and deep black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and Shiro snorts, shaking away the worst of the water from his fringe.

 _Remember the day we went on that fishing expedition in the forest just outside of Galaxia? I believe all the times you splashed me then were rehearsals for this day, though the sea is far more forgiving than you. It’s still the season of Autumn storms there right now, isn’t it? Are you getting drenched this very moment as well, I wonder?_ ~~_I will never forget the day we were caught in that thunderstorm together, and had to make our way back to your Father’s inn sharing my jacket for shelter_ _._ ~~

The wind picks up again with a vengeance, the pages flying through his fingers to land at the very beginning of the book, and Shiro curses, fingernails catching at the corners as he slowly makes his way back.

_Made good progress. On planned course to...arrival in Altea expected within the week...Keith, if there is one event you must witness...departure delayed due to...Keith, it is at times like this that...We are to finally set sail, Keith...Keith, the most amusing thing...Greetings Keith, the stars are...Dear Keith...My dearest, Keith...Keith...Keith...Keith._

The tension in his shoulders drains away as his eyes scan over his words, and by the time he arrives at his latest entry; the ink miraculously dried enough to avoid any blemishes, the tightness in his chest has vanished, replaced by a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_Upon an impromptu observation, it appears that half of my logs have become personal addresses to you, Keith. I know that you gave me this book for the express purpose of practicing writing Captain’s logs for my “inevitable promotion” as you put it, but I must confess, it’s simply more enjoyable to rehearse them as if I were telling you about my day._

Another breeze rushes through his hair, the strands tickling the bridge of his nose, and Shiro leans back with a sigh, the sun warmed wood seeping into his skin through the layers of clothing, his eyes fluttering shut. The sounds of the flapping sails, of caulk being hammered between the cracks of the deck, of the _whoosh_ of the sea fade away, and for the briefest of moments, he thinks of black hair tied with a purple ribbon, of laughter amongst splashes, of wrists stained with ink, of grinning pink lips begging to be kissed. Shiro opens his eyes with a shaky breath, the beating of his heart all too loud as it echoes in his ears, the quill in his hand trembling when he presses it to paper once again.

 _We will be arriving in the city of Olkarion in the next fortnight, where Commander Holt will be presenting his findings, and then...if we are lucky, we will be back in Galaxia within a month and a half._ _._ _~~I promise you that I’ll propose then.~~ I cannot wait to see all that you have achieved during my absence, Keith, for I have no doubt that they must number the amount of stars during a clear night sky. _

_Your_ ~~_loving mentor_ ~~ _friend always,_

_Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane_

 

* * *

 

In the cramped space of the study, his father appears even larger hunched over the record books and Keith hums, tucking the serving tray tighter beneath his arm before making his way deeper inside. The room is dyed a warm orange from the late afternoon light, dust motes fluttering about with every one of his steps, and the remaining knots in Keith’s muscles loosen at the familiar scent of leather, ink, and paper. His father smiles, beckoning him closer, and Keith giggles as his father’s hand makes its way into his hair, leaning into the touch even as he bats it away.

“You wished to see me, Papa?”

His father’s smile grows wider. “You have a package, Keith. Arrived not long after you returned from the flotilla.”

 _I swear if Commander Iverson sent over even more work after all that I’ve done today…_ Keith groans, resisting the urge to press a hand to his face. “Thank you, Papa. I’ll see to it later.”

He can hear his chuckle in his father’s voice as he gingerly picks up the tube. “You might wish to open this soon son, so take a break; it appears to have been sent from Altea.”

The journey from the study to his room has never felt longer, the worn flight of stairs now a mountain, the dimly lit hallway now an endless tunnel, the scratched wood of his door a barrier that holds steady against the clumsy efforts of his fingers around the doorknob. Even the moment it takes for him to move his half-finished sketches of Galaxia’s night sky, and a familiar jaw and kind eyes from his desk to his bed is too long, his pulse pounding painfully in his temples as he opens the package. A set of star charts unfurl across the table with the faintest of whispers, the papers curling at the edges after being rolled up for so long, and Keith’s jaw drops open, the brown paper packaging falling from his fingers. A small slip of parchment tumbles from the tube as if it were the candied cherry on top of a handsome cake, and Keith’s fingers tremble as he picks it up, a sob clogging his throat at the sight of Shiro’s familiar handwriting.

 

_Happy Birthday Keith,_

_Forgive the delay in your gift, but I had to commission it in Altea. I hope that one day, you will be able to see the city for yourself, and if luck is kind, I will be there by your side when you do. For the time being, I pray that these may serve as a worthy substitute for the skies there. May we meet again soon._

_Your friend,_

_Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane_

 

“They were from that young man of yours, weren’t they?”

Keith jumps, clutching the note to his chest. “Papa!”

His father chuckles from his place at his door, “You sure that he doesn’t return your feelings after everything he’s done? Because from where I’m looking...”

The hope buried deep in his heart breaks free with a shout, and Keith gulps as he slowly runs a hand over the silky smooth paper of the star charts. “Papa...you really think so?”

“Son, no one spends that much money on a friend’s gift, especially if they don’t have the funds for it just lying about, so don’t give me that “he’s just being nice” nonsense again. And unless Lieutenant Shirogane has been calling on every other innkeeper’s son in Galaxia on a near daily basis, and inviting them on excursions and whatnot...”

Keith snorts, “He hasn’t, Papa.”

His father’s smile grows larger, “So what are you going to do now, son?”

Keith sniffs, the calendar on the desk with its crossed-off dates looming heavy in his vision as he wipes at his eyes, his gaze falling onto the sketches on his bed, before drifting to the view from his open window. In the distance, the silhouettes of sails billow on the horizon over the rooftops of Galaxia, the stars starting to appear with the twilight, and Keith lets out a shaky breath, fingers already reaching for his set of watercolours and his mother’s telescope.

“Give him the stars.”

 

* * *

 

It’s a fine Spring day when the _Persephone_ returns to Galaxia, and if possible, the flotilla is even more packed than when she had set sail on her journey, and Keith scowls as another elbow catches him in the side, clutching the items in his hands closer to his chest. The thundering of his heart grows louder at the sight of a Lieutenant’s uniform, his feet already flying across the cobblestones at the familiar close-eyed smile and open arms.

“Keith!”

The scandalised huffs and shouts of the crowd fall away as he throws himself into Shiro’s embrace. The hard lines of Shiro’s body all too apparent against him as he breathes in the scent of caulk and salt and something distinctively _Shiro_. “You made it.”

The arms around his waist tighten, and Keith shuffles in closer, glaring at a frowning James Griffin before Shiro’s whisper calls for his attention once more. “I missed you, Keith. You have no idea how much.”

Keith chuckles, burying his face into the rough fabric of Shiro’s clothing, the frantic beating of Shiro’s heart matching his own. “I missed you too. God, I missed you so much, Shiro. You can’t even imagine.” A sob threatens to tear from his throat. “I marked off each day on a calendar, and kept a weather eye on the horizon, did you know that? Wrote you a letter every day too.”

Shiro chuckles, a hand moving to pat at his hair. “Would it help if I say I did the same?”

The hope in his chest bursts free again, and before he can stop himself, he steps back and shoves his gifts at Shiro’s chest. The bouquet of springstars and the sketchbook are tiny in Shiro’s hands when he gingerly takes them, the white flowers a near perfect match for his gloves, and Keith gulps, the scent of honey lingering on his wrists as he lifts a hand to scratch at his cheek. “Here.”

Shiro sucks in a shaky breath. “Keith, this is…”

The words tumble from his mouth like a meteor shower across the skies. “I couldn’t bring you the stars in the sky like you did for me, Shiro, but, um. I could bring you those here, to remind you of home-ah!”

He screeches as Shiro sweeps him up in a hug, the soles of his boots leaving the cobblestones for the briefest of moments before he winds his own arms around Shiro’s neck, laughing breathlessly as Shiro spins them in a small circle. “Oh, Keith, you already have.”

“What do you mean-”

The words die in his throat when Shiro’s hand cups his cheek, the fabric of the glove rough against his skin, and heat floods through Keith’s face as Shiro leans in close, the deep brown flecks in his black eyes seeming to shine. A warm mouth promptly seals over his own, and Keith gasps, his own hands moving of their own accord to clutch at Shiro’s shoulders. A sigh slips from his lips as Shiro deepens the kiss, his thumbs rubbing gently over Keith’s cheekbones with every shaky shared breath, and Keith moans, tightening his hold around Shiro as one hand moves to clutch at his waist. They break apart with a soft _pop_ and sigh. The shouts, gasps, and chattering of the crowd barely register in Keith’s ears before he surges back in for a second kiss, pressing his lips to Shiro’s over and over, their laughter spilling into each other’s mouths.

“S-Shiro, you really do...”

Keith shivers at the slow kiss pressed to his cheekbone as Shiro pulls away, his cheeks tinged with a delightful pink. “Of course I do. And um.”

Keith’s jaw drops open as Shiro pulls a pouch from his pocket, his fingers fumbling in their grip. “Y-You deserve the stars too.”

Small streams of silver gleam within the edges of the rock that Shiro lifts from the pouch, and Keith’s eyes widen at the microscopic white gems embedded into the mineral, their cuts reflecting the bright sun in the sky. Shiro clears his throat, his voice nearly lost to the crowd’s chatter as he pulls the necklace free. “It’s from a piece of meteorite that fell near Olkarion many years ago, and I had an entire speech planned and everything and I know it’s not a ring but-”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice whispers about all the talk that will inevitably go around Galaxia within the hour, but Keith pays it no heed as he presses a finger to Shiro’s lips with a trembling grin. “Shiro, just ask me.”

Shiro huffs, and Keith giggles as he squares his shoulders. The metal of the necklace is cool against his flushed skin as Shiro fastens it around his neck, and the breath in Keith’s body leaves in a shaky gasp, his legs trembling with the effort to stay upright when the backs of Shiro’s fingers brush against his jaw. “You deserve the stars, Keith. You always have, and I would love to be beside you as your husband when that happens; will you grant me that honour?”

He can see his answer reflected in the joy in Shiro’s eyes as he pulls him down into another kiss, but he whispers it against his lips anyway.

“Yes.”

 


End file.
